Here Without You
by Ninielwriter
Summary: "Je ne veux pas te quitter. Je ne veux pas être séparé de toi." [WooGyu]


Sunggyu mit un temps fou à se souvenir du code de son propre appartement. Il était resté plus de vingts minutes contre le mur, la main sur le digicode à se demander quels étaient les chiffres à rentrer. Il s'était imaginé passer sa nuit dehors. Dans le couloir de son immeuble. Enfin sa « nuit ». C'était un bien grand mot. Il était déjà cinq heure du matin. La nuit était sur le point de disparaître. Il soupira d'épuisement puis, comme par miracle, les quatre petits chiffres qui lui permettaient de rentrer chez lui, lui revinrent à la mémoire. Au son de la porte qui s'ouvrit, Sunggyu sourit. Au moins personne ne le verrait dans l'état dans lequel il était. Bon, ce n'est pas comme si il avait croisé tant de personnes à cette heure là non plus, mais, il était tellement lamentable, qu'il préférait que personne ne le voit comme ça.

La porte claqua derrière lui. Oups, il n'avait pas dosé sa force. Il voulu se déchausser, mais les murs de son appartement se mirent à bouger. Il se rapprochaient de lui, puis s'écartaient de nouveau. Sa tête lui tournait. Il n'aurait pas du boire autant. Mais il voulait oublier. Ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Il n'avait trouver que cette option pour oublier sa peine. Il retira une chaussure et il buta sur la petite marche avant d'avoir pu retirer la seconde. Il tomba. Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de retrouver ses esprits. La pièce tournait de trop. Il retira sa deuxième chaussure au bout de quelques minutes, puis il tenta de se relever. Il tapa dans quelque chose, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il commença à marché lentement tout seul, puis ensuite en s'appuyant contre les murs qui étaient devenus ses meilleurs amis. Il ne compta plus le nombre de fois ou il s'était cogné dedans avant d'arriver sur le canapé ou il se laissa tomber. Son bras droit vint se poser sur ses yeux. Il était fatigué mine de rien. Cette semaine avait été la pire de sa vie. La plus douloureuse aussi. Son esprit se concentra sur le « tic tac » permanent de la petite l'horloge posée sur le meuble de la télévision. Un « tic tac » incessant qui lui rappelait que le temps s'écoulait toujours. Mais sans lui, car il était parti. Sans doute dût à l'alcool, le bruit des aiguilles qui avançaient à un rythme régulier, énerva Sunggyu.

Soudain, une vague de colère s'empara de lui. Il se leva rapidement et s'empara de la petite horloge qu'il jeta contre le mur. Elle s'écrasa au sol en mille morceaux. Elle représentait ce que Sunggyu était en ce moment même. Il porta ses mains à sa tête. Il commençait à ressentir les effets secondaires d'une soirée dans les bars. Il s'était enivré jusqu'à la fermeture. Il avait arrêter de compter les verres lorsque le patron du bar lui avait carrément proposé la bouteille.

Sunggyu se laissa tomber contre le mur. Ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus. Il n'avait plus de forces. Il voulait juste s'endormir à tout jamais. Mais il n'arrivait plus à dormir. Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas connu une nuit paisible. Une nuit sans stress, sans peur. Maintenant il était seul. Son appartement était devenu trop grand pour une personne. Il détestait le silence et la solitude. Et pourtant il les avait côtoyés depuis des mois. Et à partir de maintenant ils feraient parti entièrement de sa vie. Sunggyu tenta de se redresser, mais une fois de plus il retomba à terre. Sa vie allait être comme ça dorénavant. Une succession de chutes.

Il parvient tout de même à tenir sur ses jambes après plusieurs tentatives. La pièce tournait toujours autant. Il avait besoin d'air. Il pensa alors au balcon. Il examina la distance d'un œil et se dit que c'était définitivement trop loin. Mais d'un côté il aimerait y aller. Peut être que par chance il tomberai et que tous ses malheurs seraient terminés.

Brusquement il fût pris d'une envie de vomir. Il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche et quelques gouttes de sueurs commençaient à perler sur son front. Il réussi à maitriser son envie de rejeter toutes les boissons qu'il avait ingurgitées mais un second haut le cœur arriva sans prévenir. Il se sentait mal. Très mal. Il jeta son manteau sur le canapé et couru aux toilettes.

Il revient dans la pièce principale après avoir vomi ses tripes et s'être passé de l'eau sur le visage. Il se sentait un peu mieux. Enfin, un peu mieux sur toute la peine qu'il ressentait, n'était rien. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et il essuya les quelques larmes sur son visage avant de remarquer une enveloppe près d'un des pieds de la table basse. Depuis quand était-elle là ? Elle avait certainement dû tomber lorsqu'il avait jeté son manteau. Il se baissa pour la ramasser et la pièce se mit à tourner de nouveau. Il avait vraiment trop bu. Il réussi tout de même à s'assoir sur le canapé, la lettre entre ses mains. « _Pour Sunggyu_ ». Il n'y avait que ces deux mots d'écrits sur l'enveloppe et pourtant Sunggyu fût prit d'angoisse. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi ce sentiment venait de surgir à la simple vue de l'écriture de Woohyun. Il avala sa salive. Il avait un arrière goût de bile. Il resta un moment à fixer cette enveloppe puis, d'une main hésitante, il l'ouvrit.

_ Sunggyu, _

_ Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer... Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où tu seras lorsque tu liras cette lettre, mais en tous les cas moi je ne serais certainement plus là. Je veux dire, plus de ce monde. Je suis désolé..._

_Je ne veux pas te quitter. Je ne veux pas être séparé de toi. On s'était promis de rester ensemble pour toujours. Pourtant la mort à réussi à nous séparer, nous qui avions le sentiment que le temps s'arrêtait lorsque nous étions ensemble._

_J'ai essayé de me battre Sunggyu. Crois moi, j'ai essayé. Mais la douleur devenait de plus en plus forte chaque jours. Mais ce qui me faisait le plus mal, c'était de te voir toi, à mon chevet en train de sourire du mieux que tu pouvais, alors que tu me savais déjà condamné. J'ai dû être un fardeau pour toi..._

_J'ai peur. J'ai tellement peur. Je suis effrayé à l'idée de mourir. En même temps qui à envie de mourir ? Peut-être que je suis un égoïste, mais pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi dieu m'a-t-il choisi alors que j'avais la vie devant moi ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal. Je suis juste tombé amoureux de toi. Est-ce un crime de tomber amoureux ? J'en déduis donc que tu étais ma victime Sunggyu, si la vie et la mort ont décidés de nous séparer. Mais la mort m'appelle. Elle m'aspire et m'endors petit à petit. Je n'arrive pas à y croire._

_Tout est arrivé si vite. Cette maladie qui s'était terrée pendant des années, apparaît comme ça. Et petit à petit elle a transformé notre bonheur en malheur. Je n'ai pas su trouver l'arme pour me défendre. Je n'ai pas su lutter correctement. Peut être parce qu'au final je ne voulais pas. Ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple d'abandonner dès le départ. Ça aurait été plus simple si tu avait accepter Sunggyu. Tu te raccrochais à un infime espoir. Tu le faisais pour nous deux. Car de nous deux, tu as toujours été le plus courageux. Je ne te reproche rien, non car j'aurais fait la même chose. Mais ça a été terriblement difficile. Je me battais pour toi. Toi qui ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux. Il fallait que je mette fin à tes souffrances Sunggyu. Il fallait que je parte que tu retournes dans le monde des vivants. Est-ce que tu me pardonneras de ne pas pouvoir rester à tes côtés Gyu ? _

Sunggyu donna un violent coup de pied dans la table basse qui se trouvait devant lui. Tous les objets, magazines, livres qui se trouvaient dessus se retrouvèrent au poussa un hurlement de rage et de détresse. Il était même certain que ses voisins l'entendraient surement. Il se leva d'un bond et jeta tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Comment Woohyun avait-il pu l'abandonner ?! Comment osait-il lui faire ça ?! Il n'avait pas imaginé sa vie sans le plus jeune. Pas si tôt.

En quelques minutes, la pièce principale de l'appartement fût complètement sans dessus dessous. Il était tellement en colère. En colère contre Woohyun. Contre ses stupides médecins. Contre sa vie. Contre lui même. Il voulait retourner en arrière. Il avait tellement mal réagit lorsque le médecin leur avait annoncé que le plus jeune avait une maladie incurable. Il n'avait penser qu'a lui et sa peine. Il avait laisser Woohyun pleurer, seul, pendant des jours, alors que lui, pour oublié il était allé s'enivrer. C'est Woohyun lui même qui était venu le chercher alors que Sunggyu était dans un état d'ivresse avancé. Woohyun l'avait remmené chez eux et il avait prit son de lui. Sunggyu avait supplié Woohyun de ne pas l'abandonner. Quel connard il avait été. C'est lui qui aurait du s'occuper du plus jeune. Pas l'inverse.

Sunggyu se calma enfin, alors que les dernières feuilles d'un livre quelconque, tombaient au sol. Il mit un temps fou à reprendre sa respiration et il observa ce qu'était devenu le salon. Il représentait exactement ce que Sunggyu ressentait. Il se laissa tomber contre le mur, alors que ses mains commençaient à trembler. Il était désemparé. Il était perdu...

Il avait tellement prier pour que Woohyun guérisse. Jours et nuits. Mais dieu l'avait lâché. Et Woohyun était parti... pour toujours...

Sunggyu prit sa tête entre ses mains et il pleura. Pendant un long moment il laissa enfin sa peine s'extérioriser. Il avait horriblement mal à la tête. Il ne savait pas si c'était dû à l'alcool ou dû au fait qu'il pleurait enfin. Sunggyu était comme ça. Il ne pleurait que très rarement. C'était lui qui réconfortait Woohyun, lorsque ce dernier pleurait à chaudes larmes. C'était lui qui rassurait le plus jeune. Sunggyu n'avait plus rien maintenant.

Même ce jour là il n'avait pas pu pleurer. À l'annonce de la mort de Woohyun, Sunggyu n'avait pu verser aucune larmes. La douleur qu'il avait ressenti avait été bien trop grande. Pour lui ça n'était pas réel. Il avait cru qu'il se noyait. Oui, une vague gigantesque l'avait fauchée. Un autre sentiment s'était alors mêlé à sa noyade. Il ne pouvait même pas lui donner de nom, il ne l'avait jamais ressenti auparavant.

Par contre, le ciel avait pleuré pour lui. Woohyun était parti un jour de pluie. Des trombes d'eau s'étaient déversées sur la ville et Sunggyu était resté des heures dans le couloir de l'hôpital à écouter la pluie tomber. Il n'avait jamais autant détester le monde. On lui avait arraché Woohyun. On lui avait arraché son cœur. Sunggyu avait toujours pensé que l'attachement était une absurdité, une incitation à la douleur. Que lorsque les êtres s'attachent et deviennent dépendants les uns des autres, le monde s'écroule autour de soi, lorsque l'un vint à partir. Et Sunggyu était mort à la seconde ou Woohyun avait quitté ce monde.

Il se sentait terriblement coupable . Coupable de ne pas avoir dit à Woohyun à quel point il tenait à lui. Coupable d'être encore en vie. Il avait pensé qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose pour qu'il ne meurt pas, même si ce n'était pas possible. Il s'était senti tellement inutile... Sunggyu aurait préféré perdre la vie que de perdre Woohyun. Car il avait perdu la seule chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais autant tenu. Comment pourrait-il continuer de vivre ? Le plus jeune ne reviendra pas.

Sunggyu essuya ses larmes et d'une main tremblante il reprit la lettre qui traînait sur le sol. Woohyun lui avait adressé une très longue lettre, il se devait de la continuer. Même si ç chaque mots c'était difficile, Woohyun avait pris le temps de la lui rédiger. Il remarqua d'ailleurs, une fois la lettre en main, que les feuilles étaient gondolées à quelques endroits. Woohyun avait certainement dû pleurer en l'écrivant, tout comme Sunggyu pleurait en la lisant.

_ L'autre jour après que tu sois parti, je me suis souvenu de l'une de nos conversations qu'on avait eu lorsque l'on regardait les étoiles. Tu m'avais dit: « J'espère que lorsque je vais mourir je deviendrai une étoile ». J'avais ri jusqu'à en pleurer. Te souviens tu ? Mais maintenant Sunggyu, j'ai plus que toute envie d'en devenir une. Toi qui les aimes tant. De cette façon je pourrai veiller sur toi, comme tu l'as fais pour moi. _

_Tu leur souriais comme si elle connaissaient tous tes secrets. Parfois j'en était jaloux. Si j'en deviens une, peut être quoi moi aussi je les connaîtrai, tes secrets. Je veux vraiment devenir l'une de ces millions de petites étoiles. Pour moi tu as toujours été une comète Sunggyu. Tu as éclairé ma galaxie. Alors pour toi qui aime tant les étoiles, je veux devenir une de ces lumières. Place toi devant la fenêtre et attends jusqu'à ce que tu me vois. Tu verras ce ciel avec une multitude d'astres et je sais que tu arriveras à me trouver parmi tout cet amas de lumière. Car tu as toujours su comment me trouver. Et moi je serais la, et je te regarderai. Toi et seulement toi. Je brillerai pour toi. Car à mes yeux tu étais tout. _

_Tu me manques Sunggyu... Je pense que tu me manqueras toujours. Comme ces étoiles qui manquent au ciel en pleine journée. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu sans toi. Tu as chamboulé ma vie. Je ne te l'ai peut être jamais dis, mais lorsqu'on s'est rencontré, c'est comme si j'avais été dans un manège sans sécurité. Oui, je peux l'exprimer comme ça. Comme un tour de grand huit. Mes jambes flageolaient sous mon corps et mon cœur s'était mit à battre violemment. Les gens appellent ça le coup de foudre. Au départ je pensais que ce n'était que foutaises, puis je t'ai vu toi. Parmi ce tas de personne, et j'ai compris. Je pense qu'il faut le vivre pour comprendre. C'était la première fois que je ressentais quelque chose d'aussi fort... C'était étrange. L'attirance, l'envie, la jalousie, le désir de te toucher et de te sentir près de moi. Je me suis toujours demandé si tu l'avais ressenti aussi, cette sensation de saut dans le vide. Je ne t'ai jamais posé la question et je n'en aurais plus l'occasion... je suis tellement désolé. Je ne pourrais jamais te dire toutes ces choses que je j'aurai aimer te dire. Je ne verrais plus jamais tes petits yeux disparaître lorsque tu souris. Je ne pourrais plus ressentir la chaleur de tes mains dans les miennes. Le goût de tes lèvres, la douceur de tes gestes, le son de ta voix. Je sais que mes excuses ne changeront rien, mais je veux que tu saches combien je suis désolé. Vraiment. Je suis désolé d'être né dans ce corps défectueux... S'il te plait ne me déteste pas. _

_Ne pleure pas. Je t'en pris. Le chagrin de te laisser seul ici est encore plus fort que ma peur. Je ne peux m'imaginer ton beau visage ruiné par tant de larmes, ça m'est insupportable. Je ne veux pas te laisser Sunggyu. Pas tout seul dans ce monde. Qui sera là pour te prendre dans les bras ? Qui sera la pour te dire que tout va bien ? Penser à tout cela me détruit, car ça aurait dû être moi. Mais ce stupide destin en a décidé autrement. Je lui en veux tu sais. Car toi tu restes et moi je pars...Tu oublieras. Mes sourires. Les regards qui parlaient d'éternité. Tout ces mots que l'on jure de ne jamais oublier. Tu oublieras et tu m'oublieras... parce que la mémoire humaine est comme cela. Elle ne peut garder éternellement les souvenirs. Je déteste le fait que tu m'oublieras un peu plus chaque jours. J'ai envie de crier au monde combien j'ai mal. J'ai envie de me blottir dans tes bras et de me réveiller de cet enfer Sunggyu.._

_C'est marrant, mais je devrais te souhaiter ton bonheur. Car c'est encore plus dur pour celui qui reste... Mais je n'y arrive pas. J'ai toujours été un gamin égoïste. Je ne peux t'imaginer regarder et aimer quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Je suis vraiment un con n'est-ce pas ? Mais Sunggyu il faut que tu refasses ta vie. C'est dur pour moi de te dira ça, mais le monde continuera de tourner. Je serais une personne parmi tant d'autres à quitter ce monde. Tu as toujours souhaité mon bonheur. Je dois faire pareil. Mais mon bonheur à moi reste sur cette terre. _

_Être séparé de toi me brise le cœur... je veux te voir... j'ai besoin de te revoir à nouveau... _

_Ma lettre approche de sa fin et je ne sais plus quoi te dire Sunggyu. Je suis tellement désolé. J'ai fais de mon mieux pour écrire et te transmettre mes sentiments._

_Je ne te l'ai pas encore écrit, mais je t'aime.. je n'ai jamais autant ressenti le besoin de te le dire. Mais je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots qu'il faut... Je me demande si ils existent. Les mots sont trop faibles, trop médiocres et trop communs pour te dire comme je t'aime_

_Comment te décrire le bonheur que je ressens de te connaître ? T'aimer m'a rendu encore plus stupide que je ne l'étais. Mais j'étais un idiot heureux. Grâce à toi Sunggyu. Je veux de nouveau perdre mon regard dans le tien. __Ces mots, c'est de vive voix que j'aurais voulu te les dire..__. _

_Je t'aimerai éternellement,_

_ Woohyun_

Sunggyu laissa glisser la lettre d'entre ses doigts. Dieu avait délivré Woohyun de la douleur que son corps était devenu. Il fallait que Sunggyu l'accepte. Il se leva malgré lui. L'alcool menait toujours la danse. Tout au long de sa lettre, Woohyun n'avait fait que s'excuser. Pourquoi ? C'est lui qui devrait lui demander pardon. Il n'a pas su le protéger...

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il voulait revoir Woohyun. Revoir son visage sourire. Il se demanda alors comment était la terre vu d'en haut.

Il ouvrit à la volée la grande fenêtre et il se plaça sur le balcon. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Le ciel n'était plus étoilé. Woohyun n'était pas là. Une autre vague de tristesse submergea Sunggyu. Il avait envie de crier aux étoiles combien il se sentait seul. Ses larmes coulèrent en silence alors que dehors, la ville commençait a s'activer. Une autre journée allait démarrer. Une journée sans Woohyun. Elles allaient toutes se ressembler dorénavant.

Sunggyu ferma les yeux alors qu'une brise de vent le décoiffa légèrement. Inconsciemment il sourit. C'était la même sensation que lorsque que Woohyun passait ses mains dans ses cheveux. Et à la seconde ou il rouvrit les yeux, tout vola de nouveau en éclats. Comment allait-il faire sans le plus jeune ? Il était devenu une enveloppe corporelle vide. Qu'avait-il fait dans une autre vie pour mériter une telle souffrance ? Woohyun lui manquait déjà tellement. Il lui me manquait toujours dés lors que son corps est loin du sien. Tout ça ne s'explique pas.

Le plus jeune était toute sa vie, par conséquent, sans lui, il n'était plus rien du tout. Sunggyu et Woohyun étaient montés dans un train différent. Pour une destination différente. Bien qu'au final, les trains s'acheminent toujours au même endroit. Woohyun avait juste pris un billet plus tôt. Lui et Woohyun s'étaient séparés sur le quai de la gare et Sunggyu était monté dans un train direct vers l'enfer. Sunggyu ne tarderai pas à descendre et prendre ce même ticket de non retour que Woohyun. Il avait besoin de voyager avec le plus jeune. Il avait désespérément besoin de Woohyun.


End file.
